


You Are Making Us Proud Of You:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cancer, Character Death, Children, Consensual, Death, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e12 Ua Ola Loko I Ke Aloha (Love Gives Life Within), Established Relationship, Family, Family Dinner, Friendship, General, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Napping, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reading, Regrets, Sobbing, Tears, memorial service, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Mary-Ann gets praise from the two men, who means the world to her, & she was glad that she decided to move back, Cause she could use all the ohana, that she could get, What happens when they have their chat?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*





	You Are Making Us Proud Of You:

*Summary: Mary-Ann gets praise from the two men, who means the world to her, & she was glad that she decided to move back, Cause she could use all the ohana, that she could get, What happens when they have their chat?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*

 

It was right after the memorial Service for Steve & Mary-Ann's Aunt, Deb McGarrett, who passed away from the battle that she was having with cancer, & that the siblings, along with Danny's children, Grace Williams, & Charles "Charlie" William Edwards, & Mary's daughter, Joan, came back to the house, so they can relax for awhile. The others said their "goodbyes", Joan exclaimed, "Wuv you !", & left them to their privacy.

 

Grace noticed that the adults wanted to talk, so she said to her little brother, "Come on, Charlie, How about we read a story to our little cousin here ?", as she took the little girl from her mother, & she snuggled close to the young teenager's shoulder, The Little Boy said with a nod, "Okay", & they waved & said, "goodbye", As they all went upstairs to Grace's room, & shut the door partially, so Steve or Danny could get them for dinner, when it's time.

 

"What's going on, Mare ?", Steve asked his youngest sister, As the former seal predicted, The Beautiful McGarrett was taking their aunt's death rather hard, & she has some guilt over her father's death, as well, cause she left things with him unresolved. It bothered her for six years, & Deb's death will bother her too, Mary-Ann took a deep breath, & sighed sadly, "I think I didn't do enough for her, I mean, She was always there for me, Even when I didn't know that I needed it", & she shed some tears, & she said, "I am an awful person", & she just sobbed right then & there.

 

Steve hugged & held her close to him, "You **_are_** not an awful person, You are a busy mother now,  & you were getting your life back on track, Aunt Deb knew that, She used to tell me all the time, that she was proud of you, So please, Don't beat yourself up over it, okay ?, You are a doing the best you can". Danny added with a smile, "Don't forget the others are proud of you for getting yourself on track, & taking care of your daughter, We are really proud of you, We are here for you too, Never forget that", Mary-Ann regained her composure, & said with a smile, as she hugged the two most important men in her life.

 

"Thank you, I am so lucky to have the both of you in mine & Joanie's life, I couldn't ask for better role models for her, I mean, who else besides me is gonna teach her everything that she is gonna need to know in life," she said softly, "I love you so much, Guys", "We love you too," The Couple replied in unison, "I am gonna take a nap", The Beautiful Blond said, as she went to her room, "Good idea", Steve said, as he helped his sister by urging her towards it, "We will call you for dinner", The Loudmouth Detective said, as they watched her leave. Then, He turned to his lover, "She will be all right", Steve nodded, & said, "It will take a little while", & then Danny asked, "You'll be okay ?", Steve nodded, & said with a dazzling smile, "With you, Mary, our kids, & the rest of our ohana, There is no way I could lose", & they shared a kiss, & they went to do their own thing for awhile.

 

The End.


End file.
